kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion's Sting
:This article is about the episode. For the DVD, see ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - The Scorpion Sting.'' , Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Lane Lueras, Juan Meza-Leon | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = ScorpionStingCast.jpg | Previous = N/A | Next = The Princess and the Po | Poll = What did you think about "Scorpion's Sting"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Scorpion's Sting" is the first episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the first episode to be aired on as a sneak preview of the series, as well as one of the first to be previewed online before the official launch of the series. Plot Synopsis Tigress has River Fever and it's up to Po and Monkey to bring back the cure. Unfortunately they have to travel into deadly Scorpion territory to get it; and furthermore, Scorpion has brainwashed Monkey into becoming her assassin and programmed him to attack Po. Summary examining Tigress]] Po practiced his kung fu skills in the Training Hall with orders given by Shifu to make it across the obstacle course in ten seconds unscathed. Po was jumped in a sneak attack by Monkey, who was about to beat Po in their score-keeping, when Tigress suddenly interrupted them with a loud sneeze, to which she promptly fell into the obstacle course and caused the three of them to fly out onto the other side. Po and Monkey then joked around with the "sneezy trick", making light of Tigress's cold-like symptoms. She openly denied having a cold, and it was discerned by Shifu that she actually had River Fever. Po then convinced the Masters not to worry, stating that he once had River Fever as a kid and it went away the very next day. However, Tigress never had river fever as a cub. Unfortunately to Po's shock, Crane revealed that getting River Fever as an adult was fatal and that the only cure was tea made from the sacred sun orchid, located in the Valley of the Scorpion. In addition, the flower must be consumed before sundown or else Tigress would die. Monkey and Po set off to retrieve it while Tigress was reluctantly placed in a sick ward with sick children and Mr. Ping as entertainment, much to Tigress' dismay. facing off with Scorpion]] Upon entering the valley, Scorpion trapped Monkey unexpectedly and stung him with her elixir-enhanced, mind-controlling stinger, ordering him to set out to destroy Po. Po managed to escape Monkey's attempts to destroy him, not realizing that he was being manipulated, and took it as a friendly session of sneak attack training. However, Po soon realized the truth and eventually became cornered by Monkey, and hung on to a cliff, about to fall to his death. But thanks to the "poison of friendship", Monkey overcame the mind control and they both set out to fight Scorpion. They eventually defeated her (thanks to Po's unexpected sneak attack he had learned from Shifu), retrieved the sun orchid, and then quickly rushed back to the Valley of Peace, arriving at the Training Hall just before sundown. With no time to make the tea from the sun orchid Tigress consumed the orchid and nothing was happening. Everyone looked down sadly, believing she was dead. But she then jumped up and was immediately cured, and Po and Monkey continued to joke and try to outdo each other, with Monkey declaring a point as he tricked Po into putting peppers in his eyes. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress / Little girl #1 & 2 * as Monkey * as Crane * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * Lynn Milgrim as Scorpion Trivia * Scenes from this episode were first previewed at the 2010 as storyboard stills while the series was still in production. Gallery Images Kung Fu Panda Po Monkey Laugh.png| Kungfupandarocklandsbehindpo.png| Kungfupandabrainwashedmonkey.png| Kungfupandamrclowntriestocheeruptigress.png|Mr. Ping trying to cheer up Tigress Scorpion-attacks.png|Scorpion attacking PoOrchid.jpg|Po reaching for the Sun Orchid View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes